Revenge
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He had gone undercover for two years, wanting to bring them in but Seth didn't realise that he had angered the blood of the girlfriend. Summer Rae, The Shield, minor appearances - Triple H and John Cena


Dean/Summer

The idea came to me at 1am in the morning and decided I needed to write it, happy with how it came out.

Its about the split of The Shield but different with a Batman kinda feel

Also loving that there are more Summer Rae stories out there now, when I did my first one, there were maybe six only but glad more people are writing with her.

I dont own anything to do with WWE.

Enjoy

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Seth Rollins finally allowed himself to smile again as he passed the thumbs up he got from co-workers. He had made the impossible become the possible, the two toned hair man had gone undercover and managed to get inside the most feared group that plagued their city, The Shield was what they were known as. Lead by a mad man who was psychotic and his brother in hand, a man with no words but was a brute, Seth was told by his superiors Triple H and John Cena about the mission and he accepted straight away as he wanted them off his streets. It took two years and a half, during those times he almost began to believe in what they believed but what they did was wrong and he knew he had to end it.

He was able to report where and who they were going to hit, sometimes they were lucky other times were dark days. But on June 2nd, it was a standoff between them and some cops, Seth took this chance to bring them in and had aimed his gun to the mad man never intending to kill the man however his brother someone Seth grew to like a lot and kinda looked up to him as a brother as well had seen movement and pushed the mad man taking the hit. The body lying motionless on the ground, in that moment Seth had never so much hate and anger in someone's eyes. They had caught the mad man and lead him off to the station while the people in white sealed with the body of the brother.

Rounding the corner, Seth lifted his hand into a greeting to John and Triple H. All he had wanted to do after the mission was go home and relax but they called him saying the mad man refused to speak to anyone and wanted the weasel, own words.

"Just need to get out as much info that you weren't told when unrecovered, I'm sending John in with you and once it's all done Seth you can have two months off for your hard work" Triple H said placing a hand on the shoulder of Seth.

"No Problem, come on John" Seth replied with a smile as he opened the door.

John was the first enter then Seth entered closing the door but he didn't turn around when he heard the growl followed by a chuckle.

"If isn't the weasel himself"

Taking a deep breath, Seth turned around and faced the man that caused pans and terror to the city, their own Joker in words.

Dean Ambrose.

Mother and Father dead, raised by his uncle who was a small town killer till the age of 13 when his uncle was sent to prison after being caught, age 14 he showed the signs of a psychopath and when his next birthday came he killed and slaughter animals at h's fosters parents farm. By the age of 19, he started to kill people out of fun before disappearing off the grid only to return at the age of 24 with an unknown man who he called brother.

Then soon the Shield was created and slaughter reigned within the city.

"Look just tell us what we want to know, contacts etc" Seth said ignoring the comment as he took a seat.

"You shot Roman, he trusted you" Dean replied venom dripping in his voice.

Seth expected that, he killed a man that Dean cherished as a brother, it haunted him as he never meant to kill the guy.

"I wanted to wound you, I never intended to kill you or Roman. He moved protecting you" Seth answered.

"Look we need know what your hiding, let's start with this" John said wanting to get back on track.

Sliding a folded to Seth, the two toned man opened it and looked at the photographs that were in here, picking them up he placed them all feint of Dean. Each photo was if Dean with a blonde women but the female had her herself hidden well like she knew she was being watched, this person caught Seth's interest as he received a call from them telling him to find out the name of the blonde but it was an impossible task. He had tried to go with the meetings but he was sent else were by Dean and Roman or when he asked, no one answered but someone had warned him not to go looking, next day guy turned up dead.

"Who is she?" Seth asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you that, she's my secret" Dean replied with a laugh.

"Come on Dean, tell us" John said leaning forward but the mad man didn't lean away instead he leaned forward, his face very close to John's and the grin he had made the two cops stomach's drop.

"Never" He whispered.

Picking up the photo, Seth stood up and walked to the left wall, he remembered Dean would be very happy and in a high killing mood.

"Wife? Girlfriend? Lover?" Seth questioned.

But no change in the face of Dean, it was going to be a tough night for Seth. They had more questions for him but the guy raised his hand though he didn't get it far from the table, it being chained.

"What?" John asked.

"May I know the time?" Dean replied.

"Its 23:45, why?" Seth answered as he raised an eyebrow.

"All in good time"

Seth and John looked at each other confused as Dean began to make ticking noises.

It was quiet in the waiting room, except for the lone blonde sitting in a chair with a smile upon her face as she stared at the clock, a cough brought her attention away and she stood up moving to the cop, the guy asked her what she was doing here as he lead her through to the holding cells.

"I'm here to pick up my boyfriend, silly boy got himself arrested" she replied.

"Same old story, girlfriend bailing out the guy"

Meanwhile in another room, the second body slumped to the floor as the blood began to pool around the bodies, the man flicked his hair back before removing the vest he had on. The bullet still lodge in, tossing it to the side he grabbed a knife off the table and pushed the door open letting three other men leave who removed the white jackets to reveal the logo of the three hounds.

"Brother is waiting" he said letting the door close behind him.

They were quiet and deadly as the four men stalked around the hallways, killing anyone came into their sight. No cop had a chance as he snapped their necks, he sat on a chair as one of the guys passed him a radio and he clicked the top.

"East side clear"

It was dead quiet but soon the radio began to buzz coming alive.

_"West side clear, send the three to clear the front, I'm sending some new help. We move towards the south"_

"Copy" he replied with a grin.

Nodding to the men, he watched as they moved quickly back to the front were they would secure it and make sue their transport was here. Stabbing the dead body next to him, he let go of the knife before picking up several guns placing them onto his belt before making his way.

Twirling the keys around her finger as she grinned watching the man bleed gripping his neck, hearing footsteps behind her, she shot the other two cops behind her before they could draw their guns. Crunching down, she tilted her head with a grin, the guy managed to get out a why still choking on h's blood.

"I told you, I'm here to pick up my boyfriend" she replied with a smile as she stood up slowly then she shot him in the head before opening the cells.

Most of them new who she was and offered their services to her, it made her feel like a queen but she was one to an empire outside of these walls however the ones who didn't know or refused were killed by her, a simple gunshot to the head. She would need to thank her father for teaching her, sending them to the front, she hummed a soft tune as she stalked down the hallway.

"Tell us!" John shouted.

Dean was still not telling them anything, they yelled, hit him and pointed the gun at h's head but all the man could do was laugh and make those ticking noises again. They needed to know about his contacts and if there were any more bases or plans but the man refused to say anything, hell he didn't even speak a word but then stopped with the noises and Seth was glad however Dean looked at him with a smile and repeated the same question.

"May I know the time?"

The two toned hair was about to answer but the mirrored window smashed, he and John ducked as a body fell to the floor. It was their boss, Triple H several bullet holes in his chest, shock was running through their bodies and soon they heard the sound of heels, Dean laughed and both men turned to him.

Leaning forward with a grin.

"Always on time, my sweetheart" he called out.

Heels clicking stopped so John and Seth slowly stood up, looking out of the broken window, down the hallway stood a blonde who was smiling and it shocked them to see Roman behind her breathing, Seth had killed the guy but he didn't die. The people were sure he was dead and to top it off, the women in the pictures was here, she looked at them.

"Hi I'm here to pick up my boyfriend alongside his brother" she called.

Dean tilted his head before he began to grin, Seth and John moved in front of Dean so he couldn't see anything.

"Roman, you out there" he yelled.

"Yeah, no bullet is going to take me down"

Kicking the table, Dean began to laugh like a mad man before he stopped, it caused both cops to turn around and face him. The smile was gone from Dean's face as he sat straight staring at them but before Seth could turn to face the two at the end of the hallway, John smacked face first into the table and then his neck was snapped by Dean. A giggled erupted from the blonde female who flipped off the dead body of John and stood behind Dean resting her hands on his shoulders, he raised his gun but Roman threw him into the wall. Falling to the floor, he watched as Dean pushed his chair out and the female sat in his lap as Roman ripped the chains off of Dean.

"Oh Summer" Dean whispered burying his face into her blonde locks.

"Got the car out front, brought your toys" Summer replied smiling as she ran her fingers on his chest.

Pulling out of her hair, Dan grinned as he stood up keeping her close to him while he touched Roman's shoulder, Seth coughed as he chest hurt it caught the three attention so Dean moved forward crunching down as Summer and Roman stood behind him.

"Second answer, my amazing sexy fine psychotic girlfriend. Got to get someone like her" Dean said as he brushed his hair back, standing up.

He wrapped an arm around Summer who giggled, he planted a kiss upon her lips before motioning Roman to get Seth, moving out the door Dean took Summer's hand and the three walked down the hallway but very slowly as he wanted to show Seth what his girl and brother had done. It made him feel sick, how could they do this?

Soon they were outside, several men with guns and a few he had seen inside the building. They roared with cheer once they saw Dean, it was then Seth figured out it was all a set up and they all fell for it. Roman placed him down, sitting against a lamp post. The mad man sat next to him, both watching as Summer ordered the men to move out while Roman was opening the trunk of the car looking for something.

"It was all a set up" Seth said.

"Not all of it, Summer isn't just eye candy, she had found out that the cops sent someone in not the first one to try but we couldn't figure it out so we waited it out then that night happened, you showed your true colours which resulted in her set up my break out and seeing they kept Roman alive without you knowing was sweet" Dean explained standing up.

"Why?"

"You took me away from those I love so I'm destroying the career you love along with the people"

Roman pulled out a bazooka and handed it to Dean, grinning like a mad man he sent Seth a wink pulling Summer into his embraced.

"Press it for me baby" he said looking at her.

"Of course" Summer replied kissing his cheek as she pulled the trigger.

Seth watched as the station he grew with explode into flames, the dead bodies of his friends and comrades burning. He could take his eyes off it, he listened to as they got into the car, the car passed him and stopped.

"This isn't the end of us Seth" Dean said before the car shot off into the dark.

Sirens blaring out into the distance, the two toned man let out a scream before he passed out, meanwhile Dean leaned back into the seat watching the smoke rise, soon there would be more around the city. Back to stage one for Seth, the buildings he had stepped in gone with any info he learnt in the two years. Snapping out his thoughts, Dean looked to Summer who was running her bloody hands through his hair, bringing her closer he kissed her forehead.

"So how does New York sound? Thousands and thousands of people" Dean commented grinning.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that, will try to get more Summer Rae fancies out as I adore that women

Reviews are welcomed, if you dont feel like it then thank you for reading anyway.

Enjoy your day/night


End file.
